


Summer Camp- AUYEAHAugust Day9/Friends to Lovers- MLFluffMonth Day9

by kaylie153



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Summer Camp, a bit of smooching, adrien and marinette falling in love, au yeah august, auyeahaugust, fluff month, ml fluff month, nino and alya already in love, no powers, summer lovin, we stan a nervous adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylie153/pseuds/kaylie153
Summary: They spend their summers together every year, but this summer is going to change everything.





	Summer Camp- AUYEAHAugust Day9/Friends to Lovers- MLFluffMonth Day9

Marinette had been coming to this camp every summer, for as long as she could remember. The routine was so ingrained that she barely felt like she was doing anything different. Except, this summer was different. This summer, Marinette was a counselor. All her friends were too. Now that they were all 18, they were allowed to apply to be counselors, and all four of them had been approved: Alya, Nino, Marinette, and Adrien.  
The former three had been going to that camp since they were 10 years old, and Adrien since he was 15. The four of them had become inseparable as the summers wore on.  
Nino and Alya lived in the same town and went to the same school. Marinette and Adrien both loved in Paris, but on opposite sides of the city. They always said they would try to get together, but nothing had come of it yet. Mari and her parents made their way to the cabin with her luggage. As they set down the bags, she heard the unmistakable gasp of her best friend. She raced outside to see Alya jumping up and down at the bulletin board that held cabin assignments. By sheer luck, they’d been set in charge of the preteen girls’ cabin together. And because the girls were a bit on the older side, their room was separated for privacy by a hallway that held the single bathroom.  
The two girls leaped into each other’s arms and squealed. Another set of arms enveloped them, and Mari turned her head to see that Nino had found them as well.  
“Nino, you’re here already?” He was notorious for being late.  
He laughed and they all separated. “Alya and I actually came together. In her car.”  
Alya was grinning widely at Mari, moving to stand very close to Nino’s side.  
“You guys came together? That’s smart.” Her eyes darted down, a shock going through her body at the sight of the two of them holding hands. Mari’s eyes went wide, her neck snapping back up so hard she nearly dislodging the jet-black bun off the top of her head. “When did this happen?”  
The jerks just smiled.  
“How did this happen? Why didn’t you tell me?” Mari lightly punched her supposed best friend on the arm.  
“Well,” Alya said, looking up into Nino’s eyes. “You know we go to the same school, and we finally got put in the same class this past quarter and because we knew each other, we started studying together. After a couple late night sessions, I decided to ask him out. A couple months later, and here we are!”  
Mari looked between them, dumbfounded. She never in a million years would have seen this coming. When they were at camp, they bickered constantly, fighting over who had the best ideas, or who was better at anything and everything.  
“Wow,” she sighed. “If you guys are happy, I’m happy. Although, I am mad you didn’t tell me.”  
“She wanted it to be a surprise,” Nino chimed in, adjusting his cap.  
“It definitely was.”  
\---  
By bed time that night, Alya and Marinette were unpacked, Adrien had shown up, and he and Nino had rejoiced at being in the same cabin, in much the same situation as the girls. All the counselors had a meeting after dinner, where they had to introduce themselves to each other (even after almost 10 years of being together), and going over the procedures for the next day, when the campers would start arriving.  
The girls were getting ready for bed when the boys came knocking. Alya let them both in while Marinette was brushing her teeth. The couple quickly fell onto Alya’s bed and started whispering and giggling, and Adrien decided to give them some space by sneaking up on Mari. She had her head lowered to the facet, rinsing her mouth out. When she looked into the mirror again, a small squeal came out. He couldn’t help doubling over in laughter, even though it resulted in her small hands assaulting his back. The two of them came stumbling out of the bathroom, Adrien wiping tears from his eyes and Marinette scowling.  
Alya and Nino broke away from each other.  
“So, what are we going to do on our last night of freedom?” Mari grumbled, crawling up on the bed next to Alya.  
“Well,” Nino said, a mischievous glint in his eye as he nodded at Adrien. “We brought something we thought would be a lot of fun. And in late celebration of your birthday, Mari.”  
Adrien scooped Nino’s backpack off the floor and brought out a bottle of whiskey. The girls “oohed” in glee.  
“How in the world did you get that in the camp?” Alya asked, snagging the bottle out of Adrien’s fingers.  
Nino smirked the grabbed the bottle back. “My boy and I went in halfway on a couple bottles, and because he is goody-two-shoes Mr. Adrien Agreste, none of the head counselors did a bag check.”  
“Must be nice to be rich and famous, Model Boy.” There was a teasing lilt to Alya’s voice, but Mari still caught it when Adrien’s smile drooped a bit.  
Mari swiped the bottle from Nino, quickly opened it, then took a swig. She looked at her shocked friends with a smug grin. Holding the bottle out, she teased, “So, who’s next?”  
\---  
A couple weeks passed, and they’d settled into the routine of counselors smoothly. Every night they could, Alya and Nino would sneak off, leaving Mari and Adrien to attempt at socializing. They would awkwardly parrot at each other until their partners showed back up, when they would beat a hasty retreat to their respective cabins.  
It was a parent visiting weekend when they got time for all four of them again. All the kids, half the counselors, and the head counselors were in the closest medieval town, having dinner and staying at a bed and breakfast. That left about 12 counselors still at the camp, and at least 3 with cars. Marinette was selected to oversee food, a couple people left to pick up drinks and mixers, and those who were left started a fire.  
Everyone thought that pizza was a good idea, and since Mari’s parents owned a bakery, they assumed she could cook. It was true, but that didn’t mean she had to like being the chosen cook. So there she was, working on a few pizzas from scratch to please the masses.  
It wasn’t long before Mari realized she wasn’t alone.  
Adrien stood in the doorway to the kitchen, watching her work on the dough, a small smile on his full lips.  
“H-hey,” she stuttered, a blush coating her cheeks.  
“Hi,” he said, coming to stand at the counter across from her. “I figured you could use help in here. Not fair that you have to do it alone.”  
“Oh. Thanks.”  
“Plus, I could use some practice cooking. Never done it myself.”  
That got a chuckle from Marinette who nodded enthusiastically.  
They worked well together. Adrien asked a lot of questions, which helped Mari to come out of her shell. After they’d started baking the first few pizzas, it got quieter.  
“I’m sorry we never see each other during the regular times.” Adrien had a rosy blush that tinged the tops of his ears.  
“The regular times?” Mari echoed, chortling a bit at his discomfort.  
“You know what I mean,” he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “We both live in Paris, and I haven’t made any attempt to try to meet up with you, even though I say I will.”  
Marinette couldn’t help a sigh as well. She hopped onto the counter next to where Adrien leaned. “Well, it’s not exactly like I’ve tried to reach out either. And I actually want to see you.” She felt him shift, his side rubbing against her leg. “Although, I guess I do get to see a lot more of you than you see me.”  
Adrien fixed her with a blank stare, causing her to snort. “Because of the tabloids and billboards all over Paris, not cause I’m stalking you.”  
He shook his head and laughed, his blonde curls bouncing. “I guess that makes sense.” His green eyes found her. The tiniest gasp escaped her. “I want to see you too.’  
Mari was startled to realize how close they were. His side pressed against her knee, and if he twitched his crossed arms, his right hand would be on her thigh. She had to fight the part of herself that wanted to lean closer. To capture his lips. Kiss him until she couldn’t breathe.  
“Hey, hey!”  
They jumped apart.  
Nino and Alya had joined them, proudly brandishing the bottle of whiskey from their first night. The group took a couple shots, then the boys took the first round of pizzas out to the other counselors, while Alya helped Mari get the rest into the oven.  
“Now, please enlighten me as to what exactly I walked in on earlier.”  
“Nothing!” Marinette protested, her cheeks burning. “We were just talking.”  
“It looked like you were about to start kissing.” Alya snapped the oven shut and fixed her friend with a lovingly skeptical smirk. “I thought you were over the crush.”  
“There is no crush. Adrien is just a friend and we were just having a friendly discussion.” Trying to distract herself, Mari took a big swig from the bottle. She chocked on the liquid, almost spewing it onto the counter. Avoiding Alya’s judging gaze, her hand came up to wipe her mouth.  
Alya waved her hand in defeat. “Fine, fine. Live in denial.”  
It wasn’t so much that she lived in denial, but rather, didn’t want to get her hopes up that Adrien might’ve had less platonic and more romantic feelings toward her. The girls avoided the topic of boys by discussing college coming in the fall. Marinette would be attending a fashion course and Alya was taking a journalism path. They’d discovered earlier in the year that they were going to the same school and had made arrangements to be roommates.  
“Nino will be there too, for music production.” Alya was beaming.  
“That’s cool. Almost the whole group together at college.”  
“Well, actually—”  
“We’ll all be there.”  
Adrien’s voice made the girls jump.  
“What?” Mari squeaked.  
He grinned at her expression. “I decided to attend the same college. Don’t know what I’m doing yet, but luckily I’ll have my best buds there to help me figure it out.”  
Mari took another swig.  
\---  
Camp went by in a blur. Before any of them could blink, they had come to their last night.  
The kids were gone, the camp had been restored to pristine condition, and the head counselors allowed them to have a party. There was lots of food, alcohol, and music.  
Mari, Nino, Alya, and Adrien all crowded together on a log, passing around what was left of Nino’s second bottle of whiskey. They excitedly talked about the future, but it wasn’t long before the couple excused themselves and slunk toward the girls’ cabin.  
“If they’re this bad now, what’re they gonna be like at school?”  
Adrien laughed at her suffering tone. “I’m not sure, but at least we’ll still have each other to keep company.”  
“We’ll actually see each other too.”  
He grinned at her response and threw a hand on to her knee. “Sooner or later, we’ll become the best of friends.”  
Mari couldn’t respond with his hand where it was. It was so warm, and his fingers kept twitching on her bare skin. Even this meaningless gesture had her riled up.  
“Sorry.”  
Her eyes flashed up to catch his sheepish smile and pink face. He moved his hand, leaving behind a bitingly cold spot. “Why?”  
He was quiet for a moment. “I didn’t know if that was inappropriate or not.”  
“Honestly, you could put your hands wherever you wanted and I wouldn’t mind.” It took Marinette half a second to realize she had said that aloud.  
Adrien’s face was completely red, his mouth pinched up in surprise.  
“That’s embarrassing,” she muttered, dropping her dark head into her hands.  
“Di-did you mean it?” His voice sounded miles away.  
She dared to peek at him. Their eyes caught. “About the hands?” He nodded. “Honestly?” Adrien nodded again. Mari took a deep, steadying breath. “If I’m completely honest, I’ve had a crush on you for as long as we’ve known each other. And I wanted to meet up with you so bad, but I got scared you would reject me out in the real world. And yes, your hands could go anywhere they wanted and I’d probably just beg for more.”  
He audibly gulped. “That’s a lot to take in.”  
For several moments, they sat in silence, allowing for Adrien’s gears to turn. When he finally spoke again, his voice sounded far-away again.  
“My turn to be honest. I’ve liked you for a while as well. I was also scared you would reject me.” His turn for a breath. “And my hands have wanted to be on you since the beginning of summer.”  
They just looked at each other for a long time. Without really meaning to, they just found themselves rising and walking toward his cabin together.  
A single lamp was on inside, casting a warm glow on everything.  
They stood in the middle of the room, watching each other.  
Marinette took the first step, grabbing onto his hand. He was shaking. At least she wasn’t the only one that was nervous. She moved closer so their chests were almost touching.  
Adrien gazed down at her, admiration for her in those glowing green orbs.  
When she lifted onto her tiptoes, he spoke again. “Are you sure about this?”  
In answer, Mari wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled herself as tight to him as she could. Her lips touched down on his and they tried very hard to keep it slow and gentle. But in no time, they found they were on Adrien’s bed, grasping and tearing at clothing. Their hot breaths mingled together, the bunk filled with the faintest aroma of whiskey.  
After Mari got his shirt off, she took her time exploring his chest and abdomen, and giving him kisses along his jawline. When Adrien got her shirt off, he made sure to admire her silky skin and freckled shoulders. He kissed and nibbled his way down her neck, collarbone, then onto the soft tissue at the tops of her breasts.  
“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed into her neck.  
Marinette pulled his face toward hers, catching his lips on her own.  
\---  
In the morning, they were awoken by Nino crashing through the door. Adrien shielded Mari with the covers and his body as much as he could, while glaring at his cabinmate.  
Nino laughed voraciously, before calling out, “Alya! I found the love birds.”  
Alya joined him in the doorway. She shook her head at Mari, the both of them looking amused. “So much for being over that crush.”  
Adrien and Marinette just smiled sheepishly back.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!  
> You can find me on Tumblr @marichatandme


End file.
